Question: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{50} - \sqrt{32}$
First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{50} - \sqrt{32}$ $= \sqrt{25 \cdot 2} - \sqrt{16 \cdot 2}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{2} - \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 5\sqrt{2} - 4\sqrt{2}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 5 - 4 )\sqrt{2} = \sqrt{2}$